


Marée haute, marée basse

by almayen



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Family, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Enfant, Clay aimait la mer. Maintenant, il s'y noie, écrasé par les vagues. Les vagues, ce sont les veines tranchées d'Hannah, les cassettes et leurs vérités, Bryce, Monty, Justin disant "je suis un survivant", Tyler pleurant dans ses bras. Et comme il n'a plus la force de rester à la surface, il sombre dans l'eau glacée.
Relationships: Justin Foley & Clay Jensen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Marée haute, marée basse

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, c'est 13RW donc warning : mention d'agression sexuelle, de viol, de suicide, de dépression. C'est une mention, ya rien de graphique, mais on est jamais trop prudent. Je remercie sinon Cailean et Groot qui sont allés me rechercher les prénoms des parents de Clay que j'avais complètement oublié afin que je ne me fasse pas spoiler en regardant sur le net ! Car oui, j'en suis s4e2, alors pas de spoil merci !  
> Bonne lecture :)

Petit, Clay aimait beaucoup aller à la mer.

Ses plus joyeux souvenirs d'enfance constituaient en ces dimanches après-midi, où ses parents faisaient remonter à la surface une spontanéité enfantine. Ils abandonnaient dissertations, affaires et devoirs pour s'engouffrer dans la voiture familiale. Clay ouvrait la fenêtre, laissait entrer l'air frais, et sa mère râlait en riant que le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux. Sitôt arrivés à la plage, il courait vers la mer sous l'œil toujours surpris de ses parents, étonnés de voir leur petit garçon se montrer coureur que lors de ces activités maritimes. Malgré ces quelques instant étonnés, ils se reprenaient toujours vite, soucieux de la sécurité de leur fils bien-aimé – préoccupation inutile. Sa joie des vagues n'empêchait pas Clay d'avoir conscience de la dangerosité de celles-ci. Les courants mortels, les vagues s'agrippant à vous brusquement, le sable se dérobant sous vos pieds... malgré son jeune âge, Clay avait un sens aigu des risques de la mer. Et c'était peut-être pour cela, et pour la présence attentive de ses parents, qu'il n'avait jamais manqué de se noyer.

Mais cela, c'était avant.

Maintenant, Clay se noie. Il suffoque, tente de se maintenir à la surface coûte que coûte tout en sachant au fond de lui qu'il n'y parviendra pas.

La mer de son être intérieur avait toujours été agitée. Enfant, Clay était d'un naturel dépressif, sujet aux crises d'angoisses et de paniques qui se déversaient en lui en vagues puissantes. Celles-ci, arrivant brusquement sur les rivages, meurtrissaient son cœur et son âme. Mais les vagues finissaient toujours par partir, et la mer redevenait aussi calme qu'avant – comme si la tempête n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et Clay était particulièrement fort à ce petit jeu : _marée haute, marée basse_. Comme l'enfant effectuant son château de sable avant de le détruire et d'en forger un autre, il arrivait à maintenir un équilibre entre ses émotions.

_Marée haute, marée basse._

La première vague qu'il ne parvient pas à apaiser est celle née d'Hannah.

Hannah, si belle, au sourire si lumineux, au rire si ensorcelant. Hannah, qui a déversé en lui une vague d'émotions qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir. Clay s'est tenu sur le rivage, observant de loin cette sublime vague, magnifique mélange né de vents puissants et courants tourbillonnants, avant de ce décider à s'en rapprocher. Et comme le surfeur découvrant que le danger est caché dans la beauté, Clay s'est fait engloutir.

Sur le rivage, son corps rapatrié – et avec lui, celui aux veines ouvertes d'Hannah.

Mais des deux, seul celui d'Hannah était réellement échoué. Même si son âme était morte à l'annonce du suicide de son amie, son corps était encore dans la vague, se débattant pour remonter à la surface – et il y était presque arrivé.

Presque.

Car il y avait eu les cassettes.

Coquillages échoués sur le sable, les cassettes avaient chanté le son de la mer – celle d'Hannah cette fois-ci. Et la mer d'Hannah avait rejoint celle de Clay et tant d'autres à mesure que les rivages étaient éclaboussés par la vérité : le viol de Jessica, celui d'Hannah, le harcèlement du lycée, la culpabilité d'Alex. Mais comme lorsqu'il était enfant, Clay avait ramassé les coquillages pour les ramener chez lui et, par ce biais, en prendre le contrôle. Les cassettes avaient été dévoilées publiquement, mais la mer de Clay s'était ainsi apaisée.

Jusqu'à ce que vienne Tyler.

Tyler, et ses armes à feu. Tyler, pointant un pistolet sur lui – qu'il avait ensuite baissé, tremblant, mais qui avait créé une vague de panique en lui. La mer s'était pour la première fois agitée et depuis ce n'était plus calmée. Car ensuite il y avait eu Tyler, pleurant cette fois-ci dans ses bras et lui montrant ses failles les plus profondes. Il y avait eu Alex, dont il avait failli payer le crime – parce qu'il faisait le coupable parfait, épuisé qu'il était, si triste et en colère qu'il avait menacé Bryce avec une arme auparavant, bon ami qu'il était à privilégier Tyler plutôt que sa fuite.

Il y avait eu ensuite Justin. Justin, se levant à cette réunion, déclarant « je suis un survivant ». Justin, Jessica, Tyler et tout les autres, et Clay n'avait eu le temps de se dire que « mais toute cette violence n'arrêtera donc jamais ? » avant de se sentir sombrer. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas réussi à remonter à la surface. Il ne pouvait plus s'y maintenir alors que les vagues continuaient de déferler. Chaque révélation était une chaîne qui s'accrochait à lui pour l'entraîner un peu plus vers les profondeurs. Mais Clay avait conscience que ses propres chaînes n'étaient rien comparées à celles de ses amis. Alors, s'il ne pouvait plus revenir au soleil, il se refusait toutefois de couler.

Il avait ainsi appris à respirer sous l'eau.

C'était douloureux, terriblement douloureux. À chaque inspiration – le meurtre de Monty – l'eau s'engouffrait dans ses poumons, le brûlant de l'intérieur. À chaque expiration – Justin lui expliquant un soir, tremblant et pleurant, pourquoi il s'était levé ce jour-là – son cœur s'arrêtait, avant de repartir faiblement.

Jusqu'au jour où il n'y parvint plus.

Clay se laissa alors sombrer vers les fonds marins et ceux-ci l'engloutirent pour ne jamais le laisser partir. Et aussi simplement que cela, il était mort. Son corps continuait de flotter entre deux flots mais son âme avait bel et bien disparue. C'était terriblement aisé tout compte fait. De laisser croire que tout allait bien, d'assurer qu'il s'occupait de tout, alors qu'en vérité, il y avait bien longtemps que la mer l'avait englouti. Et puis un jour, son corps part également.

.

C'est Justin qui rattrape Clay lorsqu'il tombe en convulsant.

Il ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il est exactement en train d'avoir, mais son instinct le plus profond lui dit que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une crise d'angoisse comme les autres qui pourra se régler d'un simple « ça va ». Cette fois-ci, cela n'ira pas et s'il ne fait rien, cela n'ira peut-être plus jamais. Alors Justin appelle en hurlant Matt et Lainie tout en composant le numéro des urgences.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, Clay ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive. Il était mort – _entièrement mort_ – et pourtant, ils sent les larmes de sa mère lorsque celle-ci le prend dans ses bras. Son père, lui, tient sa main en tremblant, dans un frisson d'angoisse que Justin essaie de calmer d'une main se voulant rassurante sur son épaule. Ses parents ne posent aucune question – ils ont compris que « comment tu te sens ? » n'aurait qu'un mensonge et que toute autre question n'aurait aucune réponse. Ils se contentent de sourire et de promettre que tout ira bien, et Clay veut les croire. Il veut les croire, car il en a besoin, il veut croire qu'un jour toute cette douleur cessera. C'est sans doute faux. Tout ne cessera jamais un jour. Et tout ce que peut faire Clay, c'est éviter de créer de nouvelles souffrances. Y compris chez lui-même, car en voyant le regard terrorisé de sa famille, il comprend que sa vie à lui compte aussi. Alors il répond « oui », oui tout ira bien, et oui, il essaie de le croire.

Quand ils rentrent chez eux, ses parents ne posent toujours pas de questions et Clay a toujours ce« oui » à la bouche. Il répond également « oui » lorsqu'ils lui posent une question – _veux tu aller à la mer ?_

Ils abandonnent alors meurtres, suicides, dépression pour s'engouffrer dans la voiture familiale. Justin ouvre la fenêtre pour sentir l'air marin, et sa mère – leur mère désormais – râle en riant que le vent ébouriffe ses cheveux. Le rire est un peu forcé, les cheveux pas si ébouriffés que cela, mais Clay sourit. Sitôt arrivés sur la plage, Justin s'étonne de cette sensation nouvelle du sable sous ses pieds avant de lui proposer une course – le premier dans l'eau gagne ! Clay accepte avec peu d'entrain, mais s'élance quand même vers l'eau, sous l'œil soucieux des deux adultes. Cette fois-ci, ils ont raison d'être inquiets. Les joies de l'enfance ont laissé place aux dureté de l'adolescence et, plus que jamais, Clay est conscient de la dangerosité de la mer, de la manière dont celle-ci peut arracher votre vie en un instant.

Aujourd'hui, la marée est basse. Il peut profiter du vent dans ses cheveux et du soleil sur sa peau presque pleinement, mais il sait qu'un jour, la marée haute reviendra et menacera de l'engloutir encore une fois. Mais alors que Justin l'éclabousse et qu'il lui renvoi la pareille un certain temps avant qu'ils ne se liguent tous les deux contre leurs parents, Clay se dit que les vagues ne sont peut-être pas toutes néfastes. Il doit simplement apprendre à ce concentrer sur toutes ces gouttelettes, si petites qu'elles paraissent souvent anodines, qui renferment la vie.

**Author's Note:**

> c'est sans doute pas fantastique comme texte. j'ai honnêtement pas eu la force de le relire avant de le poster. C'est le texte qui m'a été le plus difficile à écrire de toute ma vie, car c'est le plus personnel. Je ne suis pas la personne à qui il arrive des trucs. Mais je suis la personne à qui on confie les trucs. Toujours. Tout le temps. C'est une grande source de fierté, de savoir que l'on me fait confiance, de sentir que je peux aider quelqu'un. Mais dernièrement, c'est extrêmement dur, car ça n'arrête pas. Ca vient de tous les côtés, de pleins d'amis différents. Et c'est très, très dur. Je suis dépressive de base, je suis empathique, je prends les choses à cœur. Je suis une pouffy. Je suis une pouffy qui a un trop plein de trucs qu'elle se prend dans la gueule. Et c'est dur.  
> Alors oui, je me doute que la suite de la saison ne va pas être simple. Que la fin de mon texte est sûrement pas crédible par rapport aux m**** qu'ils vont se prendre dans la série. Mais j'avais besoin de cette fin.
> 
> Désolée pour la note dramatique. J'avais besoin d'évacuer un peu x) Mais pour en revenir au texte (le plus important), dites moi en review si vous avez aimé ou non !
> 
> Et s'il vous plaît. Prenez soin les uns des autres.


End file.
